Jaime Potter and the Journey of a Lifetime
by SilverGutter
Summary: Description: Jaime Potter has lived for 10 years with her Family on the Fairy Dragon Reserve that one of her ancestors had created. Her greatest aspiration is to become a Dragon Keeper just like her Father. But Fate has a little problem with Potters.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the character's from Harry Potter. I do however own my OC's. Everything recognizable in this story belongs to JKR._

_Description: Jaime Potter has lived for 10 years with her parents (and a not so imaginary, imaginary brother named James) on the Fairy Dragon Reserve that one of her ancestors had created. Her greatest aspiration is to become a Dragon Keeper just like her Fate. But fate has a little problem with the Potter family. It can't help but meddle in their lives! Join Jaime on the rocky road that is her life. School, friendship, enemies, alternate universes and danger awaits. _

_Small Details: This is a story about James Potter, as a girl, in a completely different universe. At some point my characters will end up in the cannon world but I'am not going to divulge the information on when exactly that is. It's a surprise. This is the first story that I'm actually putting up for anyone to see so please be gentle in your reviews (if you leave any). **Remember** that this is an **AU** universe. The world that Jaime lives in is supposed to be different than JKR's and that a lot of the situations from JKR's books won't happen in this fanfiction. It is quite possible that some scenarios may be similar, or identical. If they are credit shall go to Joe and her excellent writing. _

_thanks, Shilo_

_**Prologue.**_

I was four when I first met the boy that would save my life. The exact date I couldn't tell you, but I remember the night, if rather vaguely.

It all began that day when my family and I went to the park a few blocks into the nearest city to our Manor. My parents were rather old to be parents, compared to everyone else's anyway. It didn't take me very long to notice after the novelty of going to the park started to wear off.

When my mother was alive she used to tell me that it was a wonder that I wasn't a Raven like her. I asked enough questions, and got enough answers to them. "Rather inquisitive tike." She use to say. "Has a brain that could rival the ancient Ravenclaw." I asked her a lot of questions that day. Why did all the other mum's have smooth faces? Why weren't their daddies with them?

"They're a lot younger than your mother, princess." Father replied, "Their fathers have work to do, and can't spare time to take their children to the park." My father explained that unlike other daddies, he had a large estate and a lot of people who worked under him that could take care of the work while he spent an hour or two with his family during the day. They always easily. Until I asked a question that Mother was unable to answer. I was to young to notice the tears in her eyes as she moved over a ways away from us. Father knelt down and looked me in the eyes. His own oddly shiny.

"The reason you don't have any siblings is because your Mother and I are too old to have anymore babes like you. We tried so long when we were younger. For years we tried. We'd already given up before you came along. You are our little miracle. Our little angel. I wish we could give you a little brother or sister. But I'm afraid that we can't. I'm sorry princess." Being the stubborn brat that I was, I whined all the way back to the manor. Why couldn't they just use magic? I wanted a baby brother! Someone to play with! None of the workers ever brought their children to the Fairy dragon Reserve that was attached to our house.

It was that night that I lay in my room crying and begging the sky for a sibling. Anyone to play with! I was lonely. My bed was large and I curled in the centre clutching the dragon stuffy my parents had given me. And when my howling had turned to sobs, and sobs had turned into sniffles I heard it.

"Why are you crying?" It was a boys voice. I sat up in bed like a shot. And there at the edge of the bed there stood a boy. A boy about my age, with the same chocolate brown eyes and a nest of unmanageable brown hair. He looked a lot like my father. His name was James, I told him mine was Jaime. It was a long time before either of us realized that we weren't in the same world. Our houses were the same. We had the same parents. But there were subtle and large differences between what he learned from his Dorea and Charlus Potter, and what I learnt from mine. No one I knew could see him, and no one he knew could see me. Little did I know then, but later in my life, knowing this boy, would save my life.

_** Chapter One.**_

"I can't wait till tomorrow!" I exclaimed to James as we sat on my bed.

"Neither can I!" He replied enthusiasticly. "I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor!"

"Of course you will! I mean I got a letter from Griffon's Lair, and our lives have been surprisingly parallel. Remember that time I broke my arm falling in the Reserve and I came home and you had broken your arm falling off your broom. Same arm and everything." He nodded. We'd started working on a theory that we were the same person, from a parallel or different universe. The only thing we had found different between us was that I was a girl and he was a boy, I had darker hair that fell in waves like mother, while his hair was exactly like fathers. And that I was going to train as a Mage and he was going to train as a Wizard. Also our wands were fairly different as well. But we just chalked it up to our worlds being different than us specifically. His wand was 11" of pliable Mahogany wood with a Dragon Heartstring core. Mine was 7 1/2" of Ebony wood tipped with 5 1/2" of Light Blue Aquamarine gemstone with a Dragon Heartstring core. I was as curious about his wand as he was of mine. Where the Ollivander and other wand makers in my world used our birth month stones to tip off our wands, it seemed that his didn't. Since neither of us could touch the others wand (our hands slipped through the wands as if we were ghosts), we couldn't tell if adding the gemstone made much of a difference, if any.

Another thing we had found that was starkly different between our worlds, was the educational buildings. Or what we new of them. Where he lived there was a school called Hogwarts and in that school there were four houses. On the first night all the first year students were sorted into these houses somehow (his parents wouldn't tell him the process). And where I lived there were two different schools. Raven's Avery and Griffon's Lair. On August 1st (when James had received his Hogwarts acceptance letter) the children in this world received either a Raven's Avery letter of a Griffon's Lair letter. Congratulating us on being accepted into the school. Both school's were rather close, the were on either side of the Black lake. The same lake that was apparently right besides James' Hogwarts. I, like my father had been accepted into Griffon's Lair.

James and I spent hours trying to figure out why in his world there were four founders and in mine there were only two, we couldn't find anything besides a few hints. In my world the Griffon's Lair colours were Red and Black while Raven's Lair's were Blue and Green. We agreed that the Black was probably Hufflepuff's influence and the Green was Slytherin's. Why they weren't credited for the creation of the two school's was beyond us. Although we did like to create grand tales and mysteries when we played. We didn't play so much anymore. At eleven years old it was getting a bit embarrassing although why it was embarrassing was also beyond us.

"Jaime... Do you think we'll see each other at school?" I frowned, I'd been trying not to think about that myself.

"I hope so. If... if we don't... we'll have to wait till summer to see each one another again." My voice wobbled a little. There was no way I wanted to go to school if James wasn't going to be there. He was my best friend, my brother. It would be beyond miserable living most of the year without him.

"You have to be there! I'll be miserable without you!" It was nice to see that he thought the same about me. "If you aren't we won't even be able to send owls!" He turned to me, his face the most serious I had ever seen it. "Promise me you won't forget me. If you aren't there at school, promise me that when we come home that you won't have decided that I was just a dream, or a figment of your imagination. I wouldn't be able to bare it if I came home and found that my sister had decided that I wasn't really real."

I grasped his hands as tight as I was able. "I will, as long as you promise me as well."

"Swear on your magic?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Let's make a Mage's Pact."

"You mean a Wizard's Pact." James replied smirking.

"They're the same thing you jerk! And stop trying to corrupt me into your crazy 'Wizards' stuff. I called myself a witch last week and Mother gave me the strangest look!"She had too, I swear she had almost decided that the loony bin would be a better place to send me than boarding school.

"Never! And I agree, a pact would be the best thing." We gripped our wands in our right hands and clasped each other with our left ones. Solemnly we pointed our wands at our joined hands and I nodded at James to start. As he did thick golden lines flowed from our wands and wrapped around our fore arms and hands.

"I, James Charlus Potter, Heir of the Most Courageous and Noble House Of Wizards Potter, do so swear by all my magic and power that for as long as I shall live, that I will never forget you, Jaime Dorea Charis Potter, never shall I allow myself to believe that you aren't real. Sister of my heart and sister of my blood." A pin prick of blood welled up from one of his knuckles and began to trickle onto my hand. And it was my turn.

"I, Jamie Dorea Charis Potter, Regent Heir to the Most Courageous and Noble house of Mages Potter, do so swear by al my magic and power that for as long as I shall live, that I will never forget you, James Charlus Potter, never shall I allow myself to believe that you aren't real. Brother of my heart and brother of my blood." A tickle of blood from my own knuckle joined his. His blood seeped a trail to the small opening in my hand and mine seeped into his. The blood glowed blue for a moment and the magic seemed to agree with us, we were indeed of the same blood. Once it had stopped we looked deep into each others eyes. Sibling to sibling. Together we intoned the words that would complete the ritual we had learned from our parents.

"_So Mote It Be."_

I heard a shuffling from my doorway and as I turned and let go of his hand James faded as he always seemed to when we were both focused on people in our own worlds.

There stood my mother and father, shock written across their faces as they stared at the place where my hand had been joined with my brothers. Father was the first to open his mouth, but no sound came out. My mother was the first to speak.

"He's real?" The disbelief was written all over her face. For years they had beleived that James was my imaginary friend. They had even tried to ween me off my imagination since I had been 9. It wasn't healthy, they had said, to have an imaginary friend at such an age.

"Of course." I replied. They couldn't deny it now. You can't preform a Mage's Pact with thin air after all. Finally father spoke.

"I had begun to wonder... Sometimes things just didn't fit unless there was someone else there." He was talking about the one time James and I had come home after we'd been bitten by the same/but different snake. We had to lean against each other to get home since the poison had made it impossible to walk on our own. Dad had seen me from the window, and hadn't been able to explain to Dorea how their daughter had been able to stand on her own let alone walk all the way from the woods on the other side of the reserve. "Well... Lights out pumpkin. It's late and we've got an early start tomorrow!" As I scrambled to get under the covers my parents gave each other a look that said that they were definitely going to be having a late night tonight. Father dimmed the light with his wand and walked over to give me a peck on the forehead, mother did the same and closed the door as she left.

The next morning, september 1st, was a rush of last minute packing and lectures about how to behave.

"Now remember Jaime, no pranks." Dorea Potter said staring at me until I replied with a very unconvincing 'I will.' My mother turned back to the stove and father slid into the chair beside me.

"At least not on the teachers." He whispered conspiratorially. There was no doubt about where I got my pranking gene from. And it was only encouraged by the man responsible. Dad acted like a three year old most of the time, and not his actual age of 73. "Now remember, most of your friendships will be made on the train ride there. So it's best if you sit with at least one other person going to Griffon's Lair. I'm not saying you shouldn't make any friends from the Raven's Avery. But you won't see them as often as the Griff's. I'm pretty sure you only share one or two class with the Ravens during your school career. Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures. There may be a few others but those were the only classes I had that had any of the blue and greens in them. And you can't even take CoMC until third year." Breakfast was served, french toast, yum.

My parents got a serious expression on their faces and father had me sit on the couch in the living room while mum went and grabbed a medium sized package from another room.

"When I was your age my parents gave me my first Egg Pouch. And my very first eggs as well. And since you're finally going off on to school it's your turn to carry on the Potter legacy. Open the box princess." I did as I was told and lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful fawn coloured Fairy Dragon Pouch. The pouch was attached to a belt that was the same coloured leather and Father helped me fasten it underneath my outer robes. The Pouch had a tiny divider between two spaces that would soon hold my very first dragon eggs. Dad opened the one at his waist and opened it. Inside was a magically enhanced space and in the same sized pouch there were 20 eggs nestled in their own little nests.

"Every year you will be able to take 2 more eggs. At the end of seventh year you will be given 6 more eggs and until some of them have hatched you won't be given anymore. So go ahead, pick your first two."

I could hardly contain my excitement. There had never been any question about me taking over the Reserve once father had retired. Fairy Dragon's were my obsession. Of the three sizes of Dragons the Fairy Dragon's were the smallest. The largest they could get was the size of a large man's fist, when they were curled up. Their length, nose to tail, was about the size of their handler's forearm even a little longer. They could also talk to people telepathically. Not all people were able to hear them though. It didn't take me very long for me to pick the two I wanted. One was a dark sparkly blue and the other was a deep crimson. Carefully Dad showed me how to wrap them into tiny blankets that had a charm on them that would keep them at the perfect temperature, and I slipped them into the secure safety of my pouch. The spells on it would keep the egg's from harm even if a building sat on it. I couldn't help but marvel at how delicate they were, each fit snuggly in my palm, a little bigger than on of the bigger marbles.

"Don't worry if they don't hatch right away. Fairy Dragon's only hatch when the person who is caring for them does something they greatly admire, or if you're in a situation that they feel comfortable in." Once I had done up the buttons on my new school outer robes I flung myself at my parents. Even though I would still probably hug them once we were at Platform 9 3/4's I needed to feel their love. This was a big day. I wouldn't see them till Christmas! I'd never been gone from home for more than 2 weeks before. And they had always been with me!

It wasn't long before we had said our goodbyes on the platform and I was on the Graven's Express trying to find an empty compartment. Nervously, I made my way down the train. Older teens dashed about laughing and greeting their friends. Most of the compartments I came upon were full. Until finally I came to one that only had one girl and a boy in it. Knocking on the door I slid it open and was about to ask if I could sit there when the boy spoke.

"What's the point of knocking if you're just going to open the door anyways?"

"Severus! Be nice." His greasy hair swung as he turned his sneer at his companion.

"I would rather not be disturbed. We were having a fine conversation till this dimwit came along." A smug smile slid onto his face when he caught my glare. "We don't need any dumb Griff's sitting with us. We Raven's prefer intelligent company." And there it was. Father had told me that some held a prejudice between the two school's. It was said that those who got into Raven's Lair were exceptionally smart, ambitious and cunning. Those of Griffon's Lair were supposedly brave at heart and generally friendly. I didn't feel to friendly right then. I drew my wand and prepared one of the nasty hexes that Father had taught me. "Just in case. Don't tell your Mother." He'd said. But before I could say anything another boy wearing the blue and green robes with a Raven depicted on the back, stormed inside and held his wand at Severus' throat.

"I'm sorry about that love," He directed at me. " Snivelous here doesn't have any manners. Ignore anything he said. Everyone else does. Now Snape, I suggest you take your girlfriend and find somewhere else to sit. I've decided that I rather like this compartment and I'am commandeering it for me, the Lady and my friends." The look on the sallow skinned boy's face was priceless. The redhead beside him look thunderous and seemed to be about to say something to the handsome boy but Severus shook his head. Grabbing her hand, he rushed out of the compartment and down the train corridor. I was waved in and two other boys followed me in. One of them was wearing red and black robes like I was.

"See Lupin, didn't I tell you that I'd find another Griff?" The first boy asked the tall blond, who nodded. "I'm Orion Black, this here's my twin Phoenix. Don't ever worry about having to tell us apart. I keep my hair long and he keeps his short." And it was true, the boys were identical in every way. Except that Orion's hair fell to just above his shoulder's in ebony waves. His brother's hair wasn't even past his ears. Their eyes were a peculiar liquid silver colour.

"Remus Lupin." supplied the long limbed, honey blond haired boy who sat down across from me. Amber eyes sparkled with the same mischief as the other two. It was remarkably similar to the way James' and dad's eyes glittered. Full of plans and pranks. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard without James.

"My names Jaime Potter." We grinned at each other. It wasn't to long into the journey to Hogsmead station that we had become fast friends. This year was beginning to look more and more like it was going to be a good one.

A loud _crack_ came from the pouch at my hip.


End file.
